Resisting is Futile
by bitchynovich
Summary: OOC/AU. Oh she tried, God knows how hard she tried to fight it. But there are things that's beyond her control. And one of them is resisting one named Natsuki Kuga. Shiznat with ReiTate. M.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay! So I've been gone for so damn long. I wanted to apologized! Gawd knows how busy I've been. Anyways, to those who's asking when shall I update GED, I shall do that after my 3 days vacatioooon! I know, I know why not start now, but please give me some slacks! My exams just end today and I wanted to chill a little.**

**Anyway, this is a little something. I hope you enjoy! **

**Warning: Not Beta'ed. Kindly tell me some errors you see on the way. :) Or better yet, be my beta :P**

**OOC and AU**

**Disclaimer: Credits goes to Sunrise and This and That! :D **

* * *

**Resisting is Futile**

**Pairing: Shiznat**

**Author: This-and-That**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"If you think she's annoying, why do you continue to date her?" Reito asked, tossing me a muffin.

I snatched it out of the air and slid a banana across the counter in return. "You think Tate's annoying, why do you date _him_?" I countered back.

My brother and I lived in Toronto together. He was a struggling artist and I was saving money for law school. Our current occupations? - Taking over the family business of Kanzakis' Duct and Drainage Cleaning. I also waited tables at a hole-in-the-wall Italian restaurant called Olive This Food, which, in essence, was a bad spin off of 'all of this food'. The service was mediocre, the pasta was bad, but the garlic bread was absolutely to die for. Clearly, Reito and I were living the dream._ Livin' the dream_.

"I said he annoys me; not that he's annoying." Reito said. Then he batted his eyelashes at me dramatically. "And he only does it because he thinks I'm cute when I get angry."

I rolled my eyes at my brother's gay relationship. _As cute as a slug_, I thought to myself.

Reito had met Tate two years ago at some art convention; needless to say, they'd been very _friendly_ ever since. By friendly, I mean downright obsessed with each other - one night apart and it was like the apocalypse for Reito.

A very noisy, needy, extra-gay Reito.

I would never understand their relationship; I mean, does that kind of love even exist anymore? I couldn't see _my_ girlfriend more than two nights in a row before wanting to pull my hair out.

The only thing they hadn't done yet was move in with each other - this was due to 'bad timing'. Whatever that meant. Though it was comforting knowing that my brother wouldn't be leaving me anytime soon - an apartment of gay siblings was remarkably in sync and had a comforting ambiance to it. Neither him nor I would admit it, but we enjoyed each other's company far too much to consider moving out - anyone else would have to move_ in_.

Reito handed me my Duct and Drainage hat, which I put on with a sigh. The routine was simple and it never varied. As all mornings went, Reito and I would wake up as late as possible, brush our teeth, eat breakfast on the go, throw on our uniforms, and then be in the company truck exactly 7 minutes after waking. Three years of being in the business made us very punctual - if only to maximize our sleep in the morning.

I threw Reito's company jacket at him. "Tomoe's alright, Rei. Lay off her."

Tomoe . . . How do I begin to explain Tomoe? Well, Reito once described her as a '_crazy-needy bitch_' with '_stink-eye syndrome_' and '_chains for whomever she can shackle_'. His words, not mine.

In Tomoe's defense Reito had never been a fan of her since day one, where she'd insulted his fashion sense. Half a year later and Reito is still an iceberg around her. She's too '_demanding_' and '_possessive_', as he'd say.

Well . . . Sure, Tomoe could be those things sometimes - but she was nice a lot of times, too. She'd been there with me through some of my hardest times - those times where I'd felt most alone and inadequate; she was there to talk to and confide in. She was constantly trying to better me, but that's just because she cares - right? On the plus side, she was very good looking.

A 'pffft' escaped Reito's lips. "She's the devil."

I smacked him in the back of the head before pushing him out the door. As usual, we got into our truck at 7:58am; we were perfectly on time for our rounds.

Reito put the truck in reverse and looked at me. "Ready Shiz?"

I put on a faux hyped voice. "You betcha, partner!"

* * *

In the business of duct cleaning, every day was a long day. I was infinitely grateful that I didn't have a shift at Olive's today - allowing me to be unproductive and lazy to my heart's desire. Reito had popped a few beers and we were downing them slowly as we watched the basketball game. It didn't matter who they were playing - the Toronto Raptors always lost. I looked at my phone, reluctant to answer my texts.

_7:48pm – Tomoe Marguerite _

_Shizuru, call me I haven't talked to you since yesterday. Are you avoiding me?_

_7:53pm - Tomoe Marguerite _

_Babe what's up with you, you haven't answered my texts and I know you were off work two hours ago. You didn't even text me on your breaks!_

_7:56pm - Tomoe Marguerite _

_Call me Shizuru, I think we should do some processing. Maybe we can chart out our relationship tonight._

_7:58pm - Tomoe Marguerite _

_Hello? Are you with someone else or something? Answer me NOW._

My phone had died at work today because I had accidentally left Angry Birds running throughout our shift. Thus Tomoe was freaking out. I was in no mood to deal with her today - I mean, for Christ's sake, I hung out with her last night!

Reito saw the texts, laughed, and mouthed the word '_crazy_' in a long, exaggerated manner to me.

Shrugging him off, I eyed the texts and wondered how much longer I could continue to ignore her before she would completely flip her shit_. I'll call her after the game_. I decided.

The familiar sound of Phantom Planet's '_California_' started playing and Reito flipped his phone open. "At your service." He said in a suave tone.

It was Tate calling. How did I know? Reito's eyes lit up like fireworks every time he talked to Tate. Every. Single. Time. Reito said he didn't notice; Tate said it was part of being in love, and I just called them gay.

He chatted a bit, nodded, said some "_mmhmm_"s, and then flipped his phone shut.

"Okay, put some plaid on or something. We're going out to the bars tonight." He said, flicking off the TV.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. "I was watching that."

Reito shrugged. "Raptors will lose anyways." I crossed my arms in defiance, pouting - though I couldn't disagree with him on that one.

"I'm not going to the bars." I said to him, pointedly turning the TV back on. "I've been inside a dozen chimneys today, I haven't showered, my legs are hairy, and I'm bloated from the Mr. Noodles. I'm a troll."

Reito bent down to look me square in the eyes. "So what's the difference between today and every other day?" He asked, ducking just in time to avoid my swipe. He laughed heartily to himself. "We're leaving in half an hour."

I rolled my eyes. "_You_ go; I probably have to call Tomoe or something."

Reito disappeared into his room. "Bring her, then!" He called out.

I could have laughed. Surely my black-haired, fine-jawed, caterpillar-almond eyed brother knew better than that. Bringing Tomoe to a bar scene was the last thing I wanted to do - one of those things you could call a 'shit idea'. Tomoe's possessiveness tripled at any public social; I could hardly move a step in either direction without her barking at me. It was a disaster being anywhere with her!

"I'm sure she just wants to hang out in a quiet house tonight." I said to him, shaking my head. I watched the screen as the New Jersey Nets scored a 3-pointer against the Raptors. "_Sheesh_."

* * *

"Eeee!" Tomoe squealed excitedly. I helped her out of the cab reluctantly and walked her arm-in-arm to the door. "I'm so glad you're taking me out tonight, we haven't done anything exciting in a while!" She said.

I stretched my lips into the best, toothless smile I could manage. I had called Tomoe after the game and explained that my phone had died during the day - receiving a lecture about being organized and prepared - and mentioned that Reito wanted me to go out tonight. Before I could express my disinterest, Tomoe had exploded with excitement, thinking it was a great idea and that she couldn't wait for me to buy her drinks at the bar. I had no choice in the matter.

Reito and Tate followed us out of the cab, coming up behind us. Reito ruffled the back of my long-brunette hair. "Try radiating happiness, Shizuru - not constipation." He said, indicating the scowl on my face.

"Whatever. You're buying the beer tonight." I said, turning to Tomoe who was trying to fix my mess of hair to her liking.

We were at Crews and Tangos; a popular gay bar in Toronto and one of our regulars. We went to our usual corner of couches and tables where there was already a handsome woman with glasses and a pretty blonde. As we sat down, Tate and Reito exchanged warm greetings with them.

Tate turned to introduce us. "Shizuru, Tomoe - this is Chie and Aoi; the best-dressed siblings in gay town." I didn't doubt Tate - anybody could spot this couple from a mile away. Chie was head to toe in Armani and Prada; Aoi was just as classy and looked just as sassy. They were like walking, breathing mannequins from an elite class department store.

Chie gave the classic head nod whilst smiling charmingly and Aoi shook our hands with a light smile. "Chie, Aoi - this is my hot boyfriend's hot sister, Shizuru and her girlfriend."He continued. I'd never been good at introductions, so I waved awkwardly.

After the brief introductions and some small chat, Chie scooched up in her seat, leaning into the table and clasping her hands together. "So why are we here, Tate?" She asked.

Reito and Tate looked at each other and shifted excitedly. "Before any announcements are made, we need a pitcher of beer." My brother said. He handed me two twenties. "Do you mind, Shiz?"

I was the go-getter as a kid, and I was the go-getter now. "Not at all." I breathed, taking his money and making a note to keep the change.

After pushing past various drunk people, I finally reached the bar. I had to claw my way through the crowd of sweaty people watching the football game, and then wait an extra 10 minutes before getting noticed by the bartender. Literally crouched under the arm of a random man, I ordered a pitcher of Corona and quickly removed myself to find a place to wait. _Oh comfortable wall, how I lean on you_.

I let my gaze wander around the bar, taking in the sight of all the people out tonight. The thing about gay bars is that there was always diversity within its customers; spotting people such as the man with sequin pants, or the girl that used a bandana as a shirt was not unusual. I tapped my leg to the beat of Katy Perry's 'The One that Got Away', finding myself thinking about mundane things such as tax returns and motel curtains. I wondered if my insurance would reimburse me for last month's laundry machine misha-

_A quarter!_ Instantaneously, I bent over to pick it up.

"_Ouuf!_" I heard, as someone's foot got stuck on my shoulder. I straightened, looking to see who I had tripped with an apology already forming in my mouth.

Completely unprepared, I took one look at this girl and I swear my senses exploded.

I had tripped a _stone. cold. fox_.

My body turned to cement, rooting me to the spot. I took her in.

A cute, but hard-looking face stared back at me from behind silk-like raven locks; a face that emanated confidence and boasted fine features of natural beauty. Her lips gentle, her forehead worn, her figure slender and her gaze intimidating. She was a modern day Aphrodite and I unabashedly defined the term 'ogle'. I let out an audible "_Wow_." as I sized up the blunette before me; her eyebrows pulled together as she shot me a look. "Watch where you're going." She said, turning to leave.

Instinctively, I reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her closer. In one swift motion, her face was half a foot away from mine - and up close, she did _not_ disappoint. Her skin looked soft and flawless, her cheek bones high and her eyes like a burning forest. The slight warmth from her skin to mine shot through me like electricity. I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry." I said, for lack of anything else to say - my vocabulary was pretty much shot at the moment. I loosened my grip, letting my fingers graze and hover over her wrist.

Initially, the girl's face was angry - a reasonable reaction to being grabbed and jerked backwards; but after a once-over, her expression faded into an amused smirk. Agonizingly slow, the girl sized me up as I did her moments before and her smirk deepened with approval. She peeled my fingers away one-by-one, maintaining an eye-contact that made me burn with anticipation.

"You're beautiful." She said, her voice husky and casual. And as if that settled the ordeal, she broke away from our little exchange.

Over the loud music pulsing through the room, and the noisy chatter from tipsy people mingling, the loudest thing in my ears was my racing heartbeat. I watched as the girl gave me a parting glance, and then disappeared into the crowd. Finally, I let the air out of my lungs that I was not aware I was holding.

_Damn_. _That girl was sexy_. I thought to myself. _Beyond sexy. And she thinks I'm beautiful! _Me_, beautiful? _I ran a hand through my wavy brown hair; smiling stupidly unbeknownst to myself. My pocket vibrated.

A text from Tomoe snapped me out my stupor.

_9:37pm - Tomoe Marguerite _

_Shizuru where are you? Get back now_

I sighed. Hot girl would have to wait for another life. When did things ever go my way anyhow? - _Psshh, never._

My phone vibrated again; I didn't have to check it to know who it was from. I turned back to the counter to check on my order. Five minutes later - because the bartender forgot about me - I was on my way back to the table with the pitcher.

With half my mind on the mysterious blunette, and half my mind concentrating on not tripping; I reached the table and placed the pitcher in front of Reito.

"Tadaa." I said.

The table erupted at the presence of beer. "There you are, Sis!" Reito said, gesturing me to hurry sitting down. Tomoe pulled me in next to her, giving me a look that said I should've been there 10 minutes ago.

Tate put a hand on my shoulder. "Shizuru, I don't think you've met Natsuki before, have you?"

"Nope." I said, sweeping my eyes around the table. And then I froze.

Sitting between Chie and Aoi was the blunette from earlier. She sat there, looking just as surprised as I was - but definitely keep her cool better.

_No way!_

"Well then, Shizuru this is Natsuki; she came in a few minutes before you reappeared." Tate said, introducing us.

Natsuki gave me a sexy surprised smile, and I did my usual awkward hand-wave thing. Before I could say anything else, Tomoe immediately planted a big kiss on my lips and started fixing my collar, talking about how I shouldn't wear so much plaid; I shot a nervous glance over at Natsuki who just laughed silently at me. She looked so fucking smug.

Reito stood up, fanning his hands to get us all to quiet down. "Alright guys, before we get all riled up; Tate and I would like to make our announcement now."

Tate stood up beside Reito. "We have come together today, friends," He began, holding his cup and gesturing to us all. "Not only because it is Reito and I's two years coming up, but also to get shitfaced in the name of music." Reito and him made eye contact and they gave each other a quick peck. "Let us all get royally drunk and love each other, because I have been signed. Signed by Warner label records for not one... but two albums." He ended his short speech with a happy bow.

On cue, the table's reaction was explosive. This was really big.

Tate had been trying to get signed for years. He played acoustic shows around Toronto, little gigs to get himself out there. When him and Reito became serious about each other, Reito asked Yamada to help them network and put Tate on the radar. A few offers came here and there, but Tate always turned them down, wanting a bigger, more established record label to sign him. Looks like the cowboy finally got what he wanted.

Chie hooted, got up from her chair and pulled Reito and Tate into a big hug. The table cheered and congratulations was sent around. When it was my turn, I narrowed my eyes accusingly. "So that's why you two dorks have been so happy lately." I said.

Reito gave me a toothy grin. "We're always happy and perfect. Get with it."

"Yeah, it's freakish." I said, hugging the two.

"You're jealous."

I rolled my eyes, stepping between my brother and his boyfriend. Tate smiled down at me. "I'm really proud of you, Tate. Congratulations."

"Thanks Shiz; I couldn't have gotten signed without your family's help."

I looked at him sternly. "Which is why you have to promise to get famous and buy everything for me." I demanded.

"I'll work on it." He said with a crooked grin.

The rest of the night from thereon was pretty fun. By pretty fun, I mean that everyone drank enough alcohol to entitle them to a killer hangover in the morning. Chie proved to be quite the charmer, with Aoi constantly smacking her when she get out of hand, Tomoe was less of a needy bitch, Tate did shots off of Reito's stomach and I could've _sworn_ Natsuki was flirting with me on occasion. But that might just be my mind playing tricks on me. I could hardly talk to her without feeling like I was blubbering on about some awkward nothingness, much less meet her gaze. She was way out of my league, there was no way I could get or even _go for_ a chick like her! Plus, it wasn't like I could go for her – Tomoe was right there with me, arm in arm.

I really needed to stop with these infatuated thoughts.

A few pitchers later and much excited talk, the night had slowed down to a contented buzz.

Tate downed another beer and put the empty glass on the table. "Music appreciates this." He murmured happily.

Reito laughed, swinging his arm around his lover. "Alright sweetie, you should slow down - you don't want to crash while you're still at the bar. Why don't we go back to ours soon?"

Tate opened his dopey eyes a bit wider. "Good idea, babe." He said, putting a finger on his chest. "I'm not done with you just yet." He said suggestively.

I almost gagged at the innuendo. Reito had been sexually active since forever, but I still wanted to see nothing and hear nothing about my brother and his_ intimacies_. It's true when they say ignorance is bliss.

I was surprised to hear Tomoe beside me, who actually did gag. I turned to her. "Are you alright, babe?"

She nodded, facing downwards. "Yeah, just feeling a bit sick." She replied.

"Drank too much?" I asked putting a hand on her back just as she bent over and puked all over the floor.

The table erupted as everyone jumped back to avoid their shoes from getting splashed. I internally groaned.

"Eww!" Cried Aoi, who had literally climbed on top of Chie.

Chie back her head away. "Oh gross, I can see what she had for dinner."

"Not everyone can keep down their gin." Laughed Reito, with a sleepy-looking Tate in his arms.

My cheeks flushed red as I scooped up my sick girlfriend and propped her to her feet. "Come on babe, let's get you home." I said, embarrassed.

"Okay." Tomoe mumbled, wiping her mouth. She was dead weight to me and I struggled to keep her up, leaning her up against the wall so I could readjust my grip.

I felt an arm come in between Tomoe and I, and I looked over, surprised to see Natsuki supporting her from the other side. She gave me a look and nodded to Tomoe. "Let's get a taxi quick. She's definitely gonna yak again."

I agreed with her and proceeded to say bye to my brother and his friends. We hauled Tomoe outside - Natsuki taking most of the weight. I admired the blunette with several side glances, enjoying the way her muscles flexed under my girlfriend.

As soon as we got outside, Tomoe threw up beside the exit. Her face tightened. "Yeah, she definitely needs to go home. Do you guys live together?"

"No," I said abruptly, letting out a taut laugh. The idea of me living with Tomoe seemed ridiculous - I would never want that! Natsuki seemed surprised by my obvious distain to the suggestion, I realized that I sounded harsh. "I mean, we don't. Not yet. She lives in a complex not too far from here. . . Though her flat is up two flights of stairs and there's no elevator. I don't know how I'm gonna drag her to her door."

Natsuki raised an eyebrow. "So you're saying you need my help?"

My mouth opened a bit; I didn't mean for it to sound like I was asking her to accompany us. "No, not at all! I mean, it would be nice, but I wasn't asking for it. Like, I couldn't ask for it. That's a lot to ask, and it's also really awkward.. I was just stating that it would be hard to get her up the steps. I have noodle arms you know.." I rambled, nervously.

The blunette smirked, and waved down a cab. "Looks like we're all headed to the same place then."

...

Thank goodness Natsuki sat in the front passenger seat. Tomoe lay on my lap, seeming to be done with puking for the time being, and allowed herself to be lulled to sleep by the gentle rocking of the car. Natsuki looked out the window and occasionally her phone which lit up now and then. I took this opportunity to stare at her and mentally note all the places I'd like to touch and kiss- _wait_.

That's the alcohol talking,_ I_ have a girlfriend.

Well, I would at least allow myself to go as far as admire her face. The streetlights casted a yellow glow to her skin, shadowing it nicely. I could only imagine what was going through her head; why had she helped me and my embarrassing girlfriend? Why did she go as far as take a cab back with us - two girls she only met tonight?

_Whatever_. The alcohol was making my head warm and I found it nice to just let things be what they were, instead of over-analyzing it. I sighed._ I'm going to be in a bed soon_. I thought, basking in the gentle fuzz of being drunk.

...

Natsuki literally slung Tomoe over her shoulder and started carrying her up the steps.

"Show off." I said, following behind them and watching her do all the work.

The blunette laughed, glancing over her shoulder. "I have to be fit. I'm a cop."

"Cop?" I said, resisting a snort. "Are you shitting me?"

_How much more attractive can this girl get?_ I didn't know whether to feel good that this girl was down right the sexiest girl I've ever met, or bad that she was so ridiculously out of my league. I'd love to see this girl in uniform.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"Nothing; I mean, it's really badass."

"So then..?" She prompted, not seeing the point.

_It triples your hotness. "_Nothing." I repeated, laughing it off.

I was thankful that she didn't ask about my job; I'd be reluctant to tell her that I've been in more chimneys than Santa Clause - though she probably already knew, being friends with Reito and all.

I directed Natsuki to Tomoe's door, where she put her back on her feet as I turned the lock. Tomoe groaned groggily, mumbling and headed straight to her bed, leaving Natsuki and I standing outside her house.

Natsuki leaned against the doorframe, looking at me expectantly. I was awkward in these situations. "Thanks," I said, scratching the back of my neck. "For helping me. She can be a handful sometimes."

A chuckled. "Looks like it."

"You have one?" I said, getting the question out there because I'd been wondering it all night.

"One what?" She asked.

I cleared my throat, knowing I worded that horribly. "A girlfriend, I mean. Do you have a girlfriend?"

I wanted to look away, feeling my checks getting flushed again, but Natsuki seemed intent on keeping eye contact. She shook her head slowly.

_Great._

_I think_.

I didn't really know what to make of it; I couldn't understand why I was thinking these things or acting the way I was. I was nervous. Very nervous. Someone could punch me in the gut and I still wouldn't feel as stomach-less as I did now. I wanted this mysterious girl and I didn't even know her. I was crossing every single line I ever set for myself by liking this girl, and I didn't even care.

_My life is too boring to handle this shit._

Her voice tore me from my thoughts. "Are you gonna be okay tonight?" She asked, gesturing towards the door. "With your friend and all."

"Girlfriend," I said, either correcting her or reassuring myself. "I think so."

Natsuki chuckled. She took out her phone and checked the time. "I guess that means a job well done, eh?" She asked.

I immediately recognized that we were nearing the part of her leaving, causing my stomach to twist sickly. _What is wrong with me_?

"I'll call a cab." She said, starting to open the contacts in her phone.

"_Wait,_" I said, almost instantaneously. I didn't want her to call a cab; I didn't want her to leave. "Maybe..."

Fuck. I wasn't sure where I was going with this, but it was too late to stop. "It's pretty late, so maybe you don't have to go. Just yet." Awkward. Awkward. Awkward. "There's tea inside. . . It's warm. I could make us some if you're into drinking it."

Geez. I needed an award for the worst sounding sentences tonight. I sounded so stupid.

Natsuki smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Are you asking me to stay?"

I felt my cheeks flush again, and if it weren't for that incredible face she was making, I would have denied it. "Well. . . I was just saying-"

She shook her head, and took a step closer to me. I could have kissed her right there if I wanted to - she was that close. "Let me rephrase that," She said, her voice low and sexy as ever. "Ask me to stay."

Her eyes burned into mine and the intensity froze me solid. She had the look of a girl who got what she wanted, and tonight was no exception. Anyone would melt under that type of gaze.

With a quiet, shaky voice, I had no problem submitting to her request.

"Stay with me tonight. Please."

...

I hadn't taken two steps into the house before Natsuki spun me around to kiss. Our lips locked in a flurry of movement, sending electric sensations rushing down my spine and to the tips of my fingers. She shut the door behind her without breaking the kiss, and then pulled me closer by my waist. I took everything she would give me. I laced my arms behind her neck and pushed my body against hers. Her hands wandered down my back and I felt her fingers hooking underneath my thighs to lift me up. I wrapped my legs around her, making the motion easier, and she carried my light body with ease. She slammed one hand flat against the wall and pushed me up against it, holding me with just one arm. I kissed her hungrily, lost in the moment.

She broke the kiss only to put her lips to my neck, and I bit back a moan, choosing to tangle my fingers in her hair. I couldn't process what was happening; it was all so fast. My stomach had the most insane butterflies I had ever felt, and my body was reacting to her touch with shock and awe. This was so wrong - me kissing another girl in my girlfriends' apartment; but I couldn't help myself.

I brought my fingers to her face, barely touching her jaw when Natsuki's hand snatched mine up and pinned it above my head. She was completely in control, and I loved it.

I felt the grip on my back tighten as I was lifted from the wall and brought to the couch. She lowered me onto the cushions, climbing on top of me. Her hands travelled up and down my body expertly, causing me to moan into her mouth. I felt her smile against my lips. "I like that." She whispered, putting her mouth against my ear. Her hot breath made me shiver in anticipation. I traced the exposed skin between her shirt and her pants, letting my fingertips dip below her jean's waistline and back up again. Her breath caught as I slipped my hand into her shirt and under her bra in one quick motion. She wasn't expecting that one.

Natsuki tugged at my buttons, opening the first one, then the second, and then I stopped her.

"Wait," I breathed.

I knew we were getting carried away. It was obvious where this was leading, and I couldn't do it in good conscience. Not when Tomoe was passed out in the next room. As much as I was a complaining bitch, I _did_ care about her.

The blunette paused, looking at me patiently.

I rubbed my eyes with thumb and middle finger. I was stopping potentially the best night of my life. I was_ so_ gonna regret this. "Sorry," I said. I kept my fingers in my eyes so that I didn't have to look at her. "I can't. Especially not in my girlfriend's flat."

Natsuki sighed, seeming disappointed; she propped herself up so that she was beside me, rather than on top. Running a hand through her hair, she looked more beautiful than ever. "I get it," She chuckled. "Not the best time or place."

I looked up at her. She was resting her head on her hand, and her elbow on the arm of the couch, boxing me in. It was strange though, because I found her physical closeness very comforting. "I'm sorry," I repeated. "I really wanted to."

She laughed. "I know." She said, looking super fucking smug again.

"Shut up." I said, hiding my face in her chest.

She took her free hand and held my head there, like a hug. "I wanted to, too. You were really pretty this entire night."

"What!" I said, disbelieving.

"You sound surprised."

"You were into _me_ tonight? _You're_ the hot one; you dropped my jaw when I met you. I don't even know how it's possible that I'm laying here in your arms right now."

Natsuki laughed. She was stroking my hair, absent-mindedly. I would die to know her thoughts. "I was actually planning to find you in the bar tonight to talk to you," She said. "-but you ended up being at our table. I was disappointed that you had a girlfriend."

I felt my stomach do the familiar twist of butterflies. "Oh my God. . . I can't even process all of this. I don't understand how someone like you could be into someone like me."

"You're modest." She's smiling down at me. She blew away the hair that fell in front of my face and brought her thumb to my lips, parting them slightly. She leaned in and kissed me softly, unlike the aggressive kisses that had preceded it. Her lips were warm and smooth, and I lifted my head upwards, wanting more. Her hand cupped my face, as if I was delicate, and she slowly pulled away. "Last one." She said, winking at me. The kiss left me speechless, and the wink made me blush. I buried my head into her chest again, hiding from her eye contact and wanting nothing more than to stay like that.

Natsuki didn't seem to mind, adjusting herself so that she could lay down with me cuddled against her body.

I spoke into the fabric of her shirt. "Did you still want that tea?"

* * *

**Review what you think :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, Sorry. xD. Just visit my profile to know what I wanted to say regarding my stories, if you're interested. **

**Anyway, this had been long overdue. I apologies for the tardiness and laziness. I don't really have any plausible alibi other than that and…that I really love Brittana now. **

**So, on with the story. I don't want to bore you with my rant :P **

**Warning: This chapter is rated M for a reason. ;) Aaand, If you're sensitive about cheating, this is not a chapter for you. I advise you to look elsewhere. **

**Not Beta'ed. Kindly tell me some errors you see on the way. :) **

**OOC and AU**

**Disclaimer: Credits goes to Sunrise and This and That! :D**

* * *

**Resisting is Futile**

**Pairing: Shiznat**

**Author: This-and-That**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

I woke up with an arm slung around my waist. I squeezed my eyes shut again, ignoring my hangover and trying to replay the past 12 hours.

Last night . . . It was really something. After the initial part of the night, Natsuki and I had pretty much stayed up until sunrise, hanging out. There wasn't really another word for it. We didn't kiss, didn't flirt; we just drank our tea, talked, and watched late night TV for the most part. It was nice.

I couldn't believe the turn of events; yesterday I was sitting on my couch, watching the Raptors game - completely unaware I would meet Natsuki let alone hook up with her. I felt reckless, irresponsible . . and adventurous. A part of me wanted that feeling to stay; it was exiting. I hadn't acted this way since my college days! Though, the other part of me - the part that stopped Natsuki from going any further - knew the repercussions of my actions. Tomoe would be absolutely crushed and all the stability I'd worked for would fall to pieces.

For some reason though, cheating on Tomoe didn't bother me as much as I suspected it should. I rationalized it out in my mind. There was no harm if it only happened once. It wasn't like Natsuki and I would have a _thing_, right? We were just drunk last night - she probably didn't mean half of what she said. _I_ probably didn't feel half the things that I felt. It was just kissing in the dark.

The hand on my stomach suddenly came up and attached itself to my face.

"Babe!" The voice of an obviously distressed Tomoe cried.

The hand shook my face until I responded. "Yeah? What is it?"

"Can you get me Advil? My head hurts."

I sighed, stopping my girlfriend's fingers from entering my eyeball. "Mine too."

I swung my feet off the bed and onto the ground, shaking myself awake. I disliked sleeping over at Tomoe's because she always woke me up so early with requests the required me to stand and use my brain. Tomoe groaned and told me not to shake the bed so much, or she'd yak. To be honest, I don't think she'd have much left to yak out.

At around 5:30am Tomoe woke up again, nauseous as fuck. Natsuki and I helped her through her vomit spell, Tomoe too sick to question why Natsuki - the girl from the bar - was in her house. After we had successfully put Tomoe back in her bed to sleep, Natsuki said that she'd better leave.

"I'll text you." She had said, giving me a hug as she departed.

I definitely wanted her to text me. With our numbers in each other's phones, we decided that maybe we could hang out again soon or something. I absolutely could not wait to hear from her.

* * *

The shift at Olive's was pretty brutal. I got chewed out by John Smith, the creeper who was unfortunately my boss. I just couldn't concentrate today; my mind kept going back to Natsuki and the other night. Anti-monogamous, inappropriate thoughts bombarded my working conscience - her body pressed against mine, her lips tasting my skin, her hands going where they pleased and taking what they wanted. Too hot. Too steamy. For the workplace.

"_Ice cream and biscotti for dessert?_" The chef complained that he didn't have a dish called 'Ice cream and Natsuki'. More than once tonight. Oops.

Little things like that happened all through my shift. John took every chance to breathe down my neck with oil-slicked, Italian voice and slithery hands that touched me more than necessary. He was always putting his hands all over the young waitresses there, it was dirty. I shivered at that the thought. _A job's a job._

Getting out of the shower, I wrapped my hair in a towel turban, threw on some sweats, and made my way to the living room.

"Well you look positively alluring tonight." Said Reito, already cross-legged on the couch, watching the Big Bang Theory. Just as I crouched to sit down, Reito put his hand on my butt and pushed me towards the kitchen. "Make us some popcorn, sis." He said.

"You."

"You're already standing."

"Ugh." I rolled my eyes, putting down my phone and heading to the kitchen.

Reito called out his thanks as I left the room, firing up the microwave for the crunchy goodness. I heard the familiar ring of a received message, and I snapped up, alert. I was already walking back to the couch when I saw Reito holding my phone in his hand. He looked up at me, puzzled.

"Why is Natsuki texting you?" He asked me, as I snatched the iPhone from his grasp.

I looked at the message.

_10:27pm – Natsuki Kuga_

_Hey sexy lady._

I felt the smile spread on my face; I'd been waiting for her text for two days. I started typing back with fervor. "_Natsuki! What's-_

The phone was grabbed from my hands before I could send it. "You didn't answer me," Reito said. "I saw that smile." I glared at him, and went to get it back, but he stretched it out of my reach.

"Give it back." I demanded, climbing on top of him.

He turned the screen towards him and read the messages. " 'Hey cutie'? Are you sure she has the right number?"

I put my palm on his cheek and jumped up, trying to get a grip on it. Boys were so annoying. I kneed him in the crotch, but he moved his hips to block himself, giving up the phone.

"That's none of your business." I said, turning my back on him to finish my message.

"Nat's my friend, and you're my sister; of course it's my business."

I rolled my eyes, curling up at the opposite end of the couch. "Yeah, but you're a gossipy bitch, you consider everything your business."

Reito laughed, shaking his head. "Go get popcorn."

I took the opportunity to get out of the room, heading for the microwave. Taking my sweet time to get a bowl and pour it in, my phone rang again and I checked the message.

_10:33pm – Natsuki Kuga_

_Was just thinking about you. Decided to text :)_

The smile was back on my face, and I wrote my response. _"It took you two days to think about me?"_ I joked to her. Lamely, I was silently laughing to myself, leaning over the bowl of popcorn. I was hanging off every word of our conversation like a school girl. So weird.

"I take it you're not talking to Tomoe." Reito's voice interjected my thoughts.

I looked up to see him leaning against the door frame. I narrowed my eyes. "Again, Reito. Not your business." I said, sighing and grabbing the bowl of popcorn. I slipped past him, making sure to keep the phone securely by my side. Reito followed me to the couch.

"Do you like her?" He asked me.

I was caught off guard by his question. Looking visibly shaken, I recomposed myself. "What are you talking about, I'm dating Tomoe."

Reito chuckled, shaking his head. He stuck his hand into the popcorn, putting a few pieces in my mouth before bringing the fistful to his lap. "It's okay, you know. A lot of people end up liking her. Single or not." He said casually.

I crunched loudly. "Okay. . . I don't care." I said.

Except I did care. _I knew she was out of my league! Of course other girls want her. Who wouldn't? Oh gosh, I'm going jealous girlfriend on not-my-girlfriend. Fuck._ I could hardly stand the thought of other girls swooning over Natsuki. Especially at the extent that I was. She was _mine_! Wait, what? _No she's not yours Shizuru!, you fucking cave man. In fact you shouldn't even be thinking of her, much less asserting possession over her._

My inner bickering started to show on my face, because Reito told me to stop scrunching up my nose.

"If you like her that's fine." Reito said, again.

"I don't." I countered.

"Alright. But she's a smooth talker, and you know - hot. So,"

"I don't, Reito!" I said again. He was so damn persistent! Why couldn't this guy miss a beat.

He raised his shoulders, indicating that he wasn't attacking me. "Okay, I know. I'm just warning you that if you did, or you ended up doing so, things with Natsuki generally don't go anywhere."

I raised an eyebrow. They don't go anywhere? Why was he talking like he thought I was contemplating a relationship with her. I wasn't. I was just very, very infatuated. . . and excited, and super-lesbian for her. Okay, maybe I did want to know what he was talking about.

"Hypothetically speaking," I started. "How would you know?"

Reito reached in for more popcorn, pausing his motion to speak. "She's been my friend as long as Tate has. I've seen her go through chicks like laundry."

"Like, she gets around?" I asked, feeling a pit starting to form in my stomach. Was I just another girl to Natsuki? Another use-and-lose girl that she thought was cute?

Reito gave me a knowing look. "Yeah. And she especially likes a challenge." My phone buzzed and we both looked at the sender - Natsuki. He nodded toward my lit screen. "And once that challenge is gone, so is she." He finished. I knew what he was saying without him having to outright say it. It's like he already knew.

He was telling me not to fall for Natsuki.

I swallowed down the lump in my throat and forced myself to shrug. "Sucks for whoever falls for that crap." I said, keeping my tone indifferent. I turned to the TV, indicating that that was the end of the conversation and I would no longer be contributing.

Reito took the cue and didn't press the issue further, only saying one last thing with his eye glued to the television. He didn't even budge to see my response. "You better cover up that hickey, lest Tomoe know your secret."

My body tensed and I immediately reached for my neck to the area that Natsuki had kissed the other night._ Fuck me._

I mulled it over in my head. It was a gentle throb now, the urge to think about Natsuki, text her, or call her. I had suppressed it reasonably well, considering the height of my infatuation when it had begun. Natsuki had tried to progress things between us, saying we should hang out, occasionally sending me a text. I refused to let myself indulge in her attentions. I declined her invites and ignored her messages, much to my displeasure; but all for the greater good.

I wasn't gonna be just another notch in her headboard. I didn't want to be some trophy to her. I knew it was too good to be true, anyhow - that she'd actually just genuinely like me. She hardly knew me! Of course she was just trying to get into my pants. I felt stupid; _played_. I'd gotten it bad for a girl who apparently does the same routine for any girl with a pleasant face. I swallowed back the bitter taste as I thought about the things she said to me, and how many other girls she'd probably said it to.

I knew enough to know when to pull back before getting hurt.

Natsuki eased off pretty quickly when I'd given the message that I didn't want to deal with her. She was probably on to the next one already. It had been a few weeks since the night we hooked up, and I was doing pretty alright.

"I assume you meant the _basal_ penne." Alec said from behind the counter.

I looked back at him, taking the order slip from his outstretched hand._Natsuki__ penne_ was scribbled above the Atlantic salmon and soup orders.

My bad.

"Sorry Alec." I said, handing it back to him.

He laughed, putting it on the turner. "Who's this Natsuki, anyways?" He asked me. "She's been frequenting your order pad lately."

I looked down, feeling my cheeks getting warm. I've been having slip ups for the past few weeks. "Just some chick." I said, picking up a tray of drinks.

"Must've made some impression." He replied, going off into the kitchen again.

I could have rolled my eyes. "You have no idea." I muttered.

The restaurant got pretty busy as the night went on; per usual on a Saturday evening. I was doing my rounds, doing some refills when I saw a familiar figure being seated. I'd know that face anywhere. The hostess gave Natsuki and the girl she was with some menus, then looked over at me, beckoning to the table. _Oh fuck_. The moment I saw her, I turned on my heel to go to the back room as an instinct. I did _not_ want to deal with this. I figured if I busied myself in the back, another waiter would take her ta-

"Shizuru, get on table five!" John instructed as he strode past me.

_Shit._ That was Natsuki 's table. I caught a fellow co-worker by the shoulder as she passed me with entrees on her arms. "Jane, can you take table five?" I asked.

The blonde shook her head. "No way, I have too many as it is." She glanced over at the table. "It's only a party of two, you can take it."

I internally groaned, looking around for another waiter. John was coming back up the hall now, giving me a look upon seeing me. "Shizuru, are you incompetent? Table five. Now!" He ordered, pushing me from my rear towards Natsuki. I'm pretty sure he's not allowed to touch me there.

Shaking it off, I mentally prepared myself as I walked up to the table._You can do it, Shiz. Don't give her anything she doesn't deserve._I told myself.

I reached the table, planting my feet firmly in front of Natsuki. She was seated with a red head girl who looked far too interested in Natsuki to be just a friend. I fought back a gag, knowing that I'd be servicing their date.

"You have to try their garlic bread, it's phenomenal!" The girl smirk, grabbing Natsuki 's hand from across the table.

I almost scoffed. _As if that called for a hand grab._

Natsuki, upon recognizing me, lit up. "Shizuru!" She exclaimed, disregarding her partner's comment.

I smiled tightly and professionally at her. "Hello, welcome to Olive This Food; can I get you started with some drinks? Tonight we are featuring an imported pear cider champagne." I said, reciting the lines in my best friendly voice.

"Shizuru, how have you been? You look good!" Natsuki continued. She removed her hand from her partner's - a gesture which the red head was not happy with at all - and stood up to hug me. Her arms wrapped all the way around me before I even had time to register what was happening.

"N-Natsuki," I stammered, trying to fight back the twist in my stomach and think of a way to stay neutral towards this girl. _Shizuru! Be strong, and don't you dare stammer._ I chided myself. "I'm at work, I can't really do this stuff."

Natsuki laughed into my ear. "I don't care, I've missed you." She said, even tightening her embrace.

My arms stay trapped at my sides, with a pen in one hand and my notepad in the other. I looked awkwardly at the other girl sitting at the table, looking very annoyed at the exchange. It was nice to hear Natsuki say that she missed me - that maybe I wasn't the only one thinking of her; but I reminded myself that I could be any other girl on any other night. In fact, she probably looked at my past disinterest as an even bigger challenge for her to take on. I didn't know how to feel.

"Well, don't you miss me too?" She chuckled, releasing me. She kept her hands on my shoulders and looked me square in the eye. There's that stupid fucking smirk again. I averted my gaze, choosing to collect their menus instead of deal with this fox before me.

"_Excuse me_," Said the red head in an irritable tone. She was grabbing the end of the menu I was trying to pull away. "We haven't ordered yet."

I looked at the girl, then at Natsuki, and turned beet red. "Oh," I said. _Of fucking course they haven't ordered yet. They just got here_. I almost face palmed myself at the stupidity. "I'm sorry." I said, releasing the menus. The red head took them back, rolling her eyes. Natsuki thought the whole ordeal was pretty funny, and she sat down laughing. I narrowed my eyes; I'd have to step it up - I couldn't give Natsuki that much power over me. I wouldn't have made the stupid mistake if she hadn't ruined the regular order of things. "Drinks, then?" I asked, bringing my voice a pitch higher than needed.

"Coke." Said the red head, not looking up from her menu.

I wrote it down on the notepad and turned to Natsuki. She looked up in time to lock her gaze with mine, and for a moment I couldn't look away. God was she beautiful. My eyes lingered longer than necessary on her lips. I let the memory of her kiss enter my mind, and I was inclined by the desire to kiss her yet again. I was close enough to just lift her chin and press my lips against hers if I wanted to. Which I did want to. But that was the weak part of me talking.

"_Hello_?" The other girl said, looking at me like I was an idiot.

"Sorry?" I asked, snapping out of it. I blinked at her.

The red head put down her menu in an exaggerated manner. "She said she wanted a water bottle."

I looked at Natsuki, whose lip was curling into a satisfactory smile. I was at war between the desire to slap the smirk off her face or to get her to smile more often. "You sure you want it in a bottle? The tap water's free, and it's pretty much the same stuff." I said. I'd always been a fan of going green - especially in the case of water bottles.

The girl seemed to be over her edge. "Are you stupid? She asked for a water _bottle_; can you just like, do your job?"

I recoiled a bit, but didn't say anything. It never felt good to be yelled at by a customer, much less in front of Natsuki - even if I _was_ being spacey.

"Hey, there's no need for that here Nao." Natsuki said to her calmly. She turned to me, an unspoken apology on her lips and maybe something else in her eyes. Desire? Mockery? "Tap water's fine, Shizuru. Thanks sexy."

I nodded and went to get their drinks, feeling very sheepish. I definitely could not have made more of a fool of myself. _Good one, Shizuru_. What was it about Natsuki that made me so ridiculous? It was infuriating! She was just one girl. Was it her looks? No, it has to be more than that. Her demeanor? What was it that made me want to please her so badly?

I returned with the drinks, took their orders quickly, and went to check on the other tables. I figured if I served them quickly, I'd be less likely to screw up because I'd be spending less time around Natsuki.

Deal.

The strategy actually worked out pretty well, as I had no more screw ups. I took their orders and delivered their food with minimal errors, and spent the rest of the time observing their date. Nao, who'd been sour when they'd first been seated, seemed have forgotten the ordeal and was soaking up Natsuki 's attention like a piece of Sham-wow. They laughed a lot on their date - much to my dislike - and I could see under their table that Natsuki had made the move to touch her knee and occasionally brush her foot. I was trying hard not to be too big of a creeper, but I couldn't help trying to find out how Natsuki was with other girls. Natsuki would periodically glance up at me, catching me looking once or twice. The second time she winked. I made sure not to get caught looking again.

The red head had pulled up her chair closer to Natsuki 's, leaning in as if Natsuki was fucking magnetic. I could have barfed all over the restaurant's ceiling, I was so revolted._Do I look like that when I'm around her?_Natsuki was loving the attention.

I rolled my eyes, asking to go on break. Putting my waiter belt on the table in the hallway, I made my way to the washroom. Upon entering, I splashed my face with water, looking at myself in the mirror. I had to shake it off tonight; I couldn't let Natsuki phase me. I ran some water through my bangs, getting them out of my eyes, and flattened out some tufts here and there.

I hardly noticed the door open behind me, but Natsuki walked in. I saw her face in the mirror and turned around abruptly. The blunette reached behind her, turning the lock on the bathroom door without breaking eye contact._Click_. The sound gave me anxiety. Natsuki just locked us in the bathroom together. Alone.

"Getting all pretty for me?" She asked, closing the distance between us quickly.

She came right up to my face, so close that I backed myself up so that my hands grasped the ledge of the counter. I thought she was going to kiss me, but she stayed a few inches away, hovering over me. I narrowed my eyes at her. Who did she think she was? Damn cocky bitch. "You wish." I said, trying to maintain my cool composure. I wasn't doing very well, seeing as Natsuki was inching closer, and I had no more room to back up.

Natsuki chuckled. Her face was so close to mine that I could feel the breath from every word she spoke. "I do wish," She said; her voice low again like the last time she'd decided she wanted me. A raspy hint of something predator underlying her speech. "Though you seem to look pretty regardless if you try." She said, her eyes glinting with amusement.

I closed my eyes. I didn't want to melt under her flattery. This is what she wanted. She wanted me weak - she wanted me to be putty in her hands like all the other girls. "Who's the chick?" I asked, wanting to take the attention away from me.

Natsuki shrugged, placing her fingers under my jaw and tracing it slowly. "Not the girl I want to be with tonight." She said, locking me on with that burning eye contact again. She brought her thumbs to my lips, brushing over them. "I've missed these."

I turned my face away from her, but her hand followed my lips. '_Not the girl I want to be with tonight.'_She had said._Tonight_ being the key term in my mind. She turned my head back to face her; she was biting her lip. I hardened my brow, ignoring the weightless feeling spreading from my stomach to my neck. I wasn't weak. I wanted to put her in her place - how dare she think she can come in here and take what she wanted. She was on a date with another girl for Christ's sake! "They're not yours to miss." I stated, trying to reaffirm my position.

Her face never changed - it still had that same smoldering look in it, burning me into submission. "You want me, though." She said. I kept my lips in a tight line, and she continued. "Just the way I want you."

Her words elicited a feeling from deep in my stomach - a spreading shiver that threatened to betray my intentions. Along with it came a burning rage. I did want her. My body was reacting to her words, it was trying to draw me in closer; my mind, on the other hand, was keeping me immobile. _I shouldn't want her - it's a recipe for heartache._I wanted to preserve a part of me that she couldn't reach.

This was just a game to her.

"It doesn't matter what I want." I said. Natsuki 's smirk deepened, much to my displeasure, and I realized that I should have just flat out said no. It was an opening that Natsuki didn't overlook at all.

"Are you gonna make me prove it?" She asked, letting herself full-on smile. She was loving this.

My brows knitted together in irritation, and I stared back at her.

Smug. She was one smug fuck, and she had me trapped like a bird in a cage; this was her daunting. She knew she had me; else I'd have removed myself from underneath her from the beginning. Regardless of what my mind was telling me, I could feel myself caving. I could feel my defenses being tossed aside with minimal effort, and I didn't dare speak - I didn't trust my mouth with hers so close.

Natsuki seemed okay with that. Instead, she started lowering her thumb. Down my chin. Down my neck. Slowly, down my chest and torso. She stopped, resting it on the button to my work pants. I shook my head very slowly. I couldn't get the word '_don't_' to leave my lips, and Natsuki didn't budge. "Stop me." She purred, leaning in to my ear. The vibrations from her simple command shot through my body and rendered me useless. Waiting a few seconds, she took my lack of response as an invitation. She licked my lobe at the same time as she unbuttoned my pants in one swift motion. I didn't even have time to protest before my zipper was down, and Natsuki 's hand was rubbing my crotch through the thin fabric of my panties.

I gasped at the touch, my grip turning iron on the counter ledge.

I squeezed my eyes shut and turned my head toward the ceiling. I didn't want to give it to her - I didn't want her to have that satisfaction of knowing that she had control of such a primal part of me; but I didn't want it to stop. It was like I wanted her to just take it. I think she knew that, too.

"Stop me." She repeated again, into my ear.

I didn't speak or open my eyes, instead, I inched my legs wider - granting her access.

Whatever.

In almost no time at all my panties we torn aside and her fingers were inside me. A wave of pleasure coursed through my body, arching my back. I ripped my fingers from the counter and wrapped my arms around her back,digging my nails into her shoulders. I buried my face in her collar bone to stop myself from crying out and moaning. Natsuki pumped into me with expert hands and I could feel my juices dripping down her fingers. She used her free hand to grab my hair and wrench my head from her shoulder, smashing her lips into mine in a furious kiss. I was so angry at her. How could I let her break me, yet again? I could have stopped her - she gave me that choice. Hardly a choice, but it was there. I didn't take it; or more than that, I didn't want it.

Natsuki snaked her arm around my waist and lifted me up onto the counter, all the while still in me. The back of my head was pressed up against the washroom mirror, and she put my legs on either side of her. Ripping my pants off of one leg and leaving them to hang on the other, she spread my legs as wide as they could go before shoving three fingers into me. I cried out for a split second before her hand clamped around my mouth, silencing me. "You're so fucking wet for me." She said as she fucked me. I rose my hips to meet her thrusts, eager for more. My body taken over by pure lust, anger just adding to the pleasure.

I wanted to push her off me, but instead my fingers clawed at her to be closer.

She was slamming me into the mirror in rhythm to her pounding. One minute passed? Two minutes, maybe three? My breathing was getting heavier and I was getting closer to my edge. It was embarrassing how short I was lasting - how could anybody last with a fox like Natsuki hitting all the right spots? Sensing my climax, Natsuki quickened her tempo; her voice was like a velvet predator in my ear, sending slithering whispers that only added to my arousal."That's it baby," She coaxed, and I nearly screamed from how close I was getting. "That's it, cum for me baby."

She did a few more powerful thrusts, then curled her fingers into me, sending me into an absolute orgasm. I gripped her head and pushed it into my chest as I spasmed underneath her, my moans escaping her clamp on my mouth. I clamped an additional one of my own hands over my mouth and rode out the orgasm on her coated fingers. Milking her fingers for all they were worth, I felt my climax in every part of my body. Natsuki had me trapped against the mirror - a mirror which had started to outline my figure with fog. She kissed me until I could speak again; I could hardly participate in the kiss because my body was so spent.

As the waves of pleasure subsided, I was left trembling on Natsuki 's fingers which she quickly removed. "What the fuck Natsuki," I breathed, feeling the aftershocks of the tremendous orgasm shoot through me. I couldn't find the mental strength to be mad at Natsuki at the moment, instead I let my mind think about how fucking good that was. "You fucking-" I started, but I was still breathing so deeply. "Why was that so fucking good." I managed to say. I didn't even care that I was probably feeding Natsuki 's gigantic ego.

Natsuki chuckled, practically folding me up in her arms. She carried me off the counter and put me on my feet in the middle of the washroom - with nothing to lean on, I was forced to fall right back into her arms. "Your girlfriend doesn't do you like that?" She asked with a grin, already knowing my answer.

I shook my head more quickly than was necessary. "No; _nobody_ does me like that." I said, truthfully. Sweet holy Christ, this girl was talented.

Natsuki laughed even more, flattening out my sex hair. "Well, consider it a freebie then, baby."

I pressed my face into her shoulder and stayed like that. A groan erupted from the bottom of my throat. "My break is probably over." I said. How I was gonna go back to work after an experience like that was absolutely beyond me.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy! :D I love reviews ~ Tell me what you think!**


End file.
